A Deeper Understanding
by hylianangel300
Summary: Kai and Aichi never really took the time to understand one another. both boys experienced something similar when they were younger. After a push from Miwa Aichi went over to him. and after a few minutes the two Card Fighters understood one another. Sorry if summery stinks not good at writing them lol


The sun shined brightly as Naoki and Aichi were on their way to Card Capital."Man I can't wait! Me and my Brawlers are gonna wreck people!" Naoki shouted enthusiastically. "You ready Aichi!?"

"Of course I am." He smiled looking at Naoki.

"So what deck are you using?"

"I'm using the Royal Paladins."

"Really? What made you switch from your Gold ones?"

"Well I started my Vanguard journey two years ago. All the tribulations I went through with you guys I became stronger and now that Kai, Misaki, and Miwa Graduated it just feels right to use the deck that started it all. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does." The two boys continued walking until they saw Miwa in front of the Cemetery on his motorcycle.

"Miwa?" the blonde hair boy looked over and saw Aichi and Naoki walking towards him.

"Hey guys, sup?"

"Were on our way to card Capital to hang out before the tournament starts. What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for someone." He said. The two boys looked through the entrance gate to see Kai kneeling in the center between two graves.

"Kai…?"

"I promised him I would bring him after the graduation ceremony before we made our way to card capital. You should go see him Aichi." Aichi looked at him confused. "He needs someone to be there with him on this visit." Aichi just nodded and went to see kai.

Meanwhile Kai sat in front of his Parents grave and gave a sad smile

"I did it mom and dad. I graduated first in the class too. You guys would be proud of me." He pictured his parents were right in front of him congratulating him and giving him a giant hug. "That's not all. I have been scouted by allot of schools and institutes for Card Fighting along with many professional Card Fighting teams. All over the world. My friend Gaillard has invited me to go train with him over in Europe. I'm thinking about taking him up on that offer." He imagined his parents telling him to do whatever he thinks is right. "I wish you guys were here…." He said starting to tear up. " I miss you guys so much…Its unfair you were taken away from me…I wish you could see the person I have become…now it's the time in my life where I need you two the most…"

"Kai…" Kai got up off of the ground and turned to see Aichi.

"Aichi…" he figured Miwa sent Aichi here to make sure he was okay.

"Kai who were you visiting."

"My parents…" Aichi was speechless but it did make sense why Kai was always so distant. "Before you ask. They died in a car accident when I was a kid…the same day I gave you Blaster Blade. I guess in a way it was test to see how strong I can be without the one thing that gave me courage. I don't regret giving him to you…you needed him more than I did."

"Kai…I know what it's like to lose a parent…." Kai looked at him confused.

"I lost my father when I was really young that's why I moved here…I don't remember how…but I know the pain. Not as much as you though, I don't know what I would have done if I lost mom and dad…"

"you would survive…that's what I did…I remember coming home from the park and saw my aunts car there…she was the one who broke the news then I ran away to Miwas house…After the funeral I moved away to go live with my aunt and uncle…I shut myself off from the world and people…then I came back….and met you Aichi. You changed me for the better…I don't know where and how I would be if I never met you again."

"I feel the same way Kai…" the two boys smiled at each other. Both of them felt that they had a deeper understanding for one another.

"Would you like to meet them?"

"Sure Kai." Aichi said giving a small smile.

"Mom dad, I want you to meet Aichi. He's my friend I told you two about."

"It's nice to meet you." He said putting his hand on Kai's parent's graves. The two boys sat in silence for a short bit until they heard Miwa call.

" yo Kai, Aichi, the tournaments gonna start soon lets go!" the two boys smiled and got up.

"If we fight I'm not going to take it easy on you. Even though you graduated."

"Heh I wouldn't have it any other way. You have to show me how strong you really have become. Just like you promised me that day when we had our first card fight."

"Yeah." Aichi smiled thinking back to all the times he and Kai had faced each other. Every time it was under some sort of unfortunate circumstance. But Aichi knew if the two fought each other today. This fight would be the first true fight the two had since the very first day their paths intertwined again.


End file.
